


The Beauty of Healing

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 100 words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Fenris and Sebastian walk home.





	The Beauty of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much, so I've been accepting prompts on tumblr for 100 word pieces to get me going. Anon asked: Fenris/Sebastian or Fenris&Sebastian and I really love this friendship.

Laughter traded in the still nights of Hightown, the scuff of boots and the shifting clink of armor; Sebastian walks Fenris to his doorstep on nights when Hawke doesn’t need either. The dry wit Fenris wields reminds the once-prince of Starkhaven, his brothers who never smiled with a joke. But his companion smiles, slow like the peaking of the sunrise but no less blinding. 

Lyrium markings flicker like fireflies, sluggish movement across the bare peeks of skin. They glow brighter with his chuckling, and Sebastian marvels at the beauty of healing. Still his own heart carries its share of scabs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris' markings flickering with happy emotions is a headcanon you can pry out of my cold dead hands.


End file.
